Building Towers
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: Norway comes home to find Denmark and Iceland playing. Bad summary. Oneshot. Little!Iceland.


So…I've been seeing some pictures of little Iceland, and RPing him, and I love DenNor so…this is what came out of it. I think it'll be adorable, but I have no rough draft, so I guess we'll have to wait until the end to see.

I am ignoring the fact that Norge, Denmark and Sweden were Vikings when Icey was a kid, because otherwise it won't be as adorable.

I obviously don't own Hetalia. If I did, the Nordics would have _much_ more screen time.

…

Norway struggled to get in the front door laden with what felt like two hundred grocery bags. He didn't bother to yell for Denmark, because he knew the stupid Dane would only get in the way. He made it to the kitchen, and deposited all the stupid plastic bags onto the table, and was about to unload them when he heard both Denmark and Iceland giggling in the other room. Curious, he set down the carton of milk he was holding and went to investigate. In the next room, Iceland and Denmark were sitting on the floor, building a tower with brightly colored wooden bricks. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled slightly. As he watched, Denmark placed a brick on the very edge of the top one, which caused the whole tower to topple over. He lifted up his hands in mock surprise.

"Oh no! I did it again!" Norway could tell he was fighting off a smile. Iceland sighed and began gathering up the bricks.

"You gotta put them on even!" he informed Denmark, stacking up bricks again. Denmark nodded seriously.

"Alright. Can you show me one more time? I'll get it next time."

Iceland smiled. "Yeah. See, like this!" He carefully set a blue brick on top of the tower. Denmark nodded again and grabbed a red one.

"Okay, let's see…" This time, he got it right. He studied the tower. "Hey, I wonder…" He reached out and attempted to tug out a yellow brick from the middle of the tower, which, of course, tumbled down again. Iceland gave the Dane what must have been a glare.

"Denmark, maybe you shouldn't touch the tower no more…" he said. Denmark smiled and shrugged.

"Alright. I'll hand you the bricks instead, okay?"

Iceland nodded, building the tower yet again. Denmark glanced over the child's head, and saw Norway standing there. He grinned. "Hey, Norge!"

Iceland turned, and laughed, getting up and running over to hug Norway's legs. "Hi, Big Brother!"

Norway's smile grew ever so slightly, and he patted Iceland's head. "Hi, Ice. What are you guys doing?"

Iceland tipped his head back to look at Norway. "We was makin' a tower! But Denmark kept knockin' it over…"

Denmark laughed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm not as good as Icey is at that." There was a teasing glint in his eyes that only Norway saw. He bent and picked Iceland up, resting him on his hip.

"Hey, do you want to help me unload groceries? There may be a treat in there for you and Mr. Puffin."

Iceland grinned, and he nodded enthusiastically. Norway carried him back to the kitchen, and together they unpacked the food. Well, Norway unpacked it. Iceland just dug through the bags until he found something that looked good. So far, he'd unearthed a box of cookies and some fish that maybe Mr. Puffin would like. The bird was nowhere to be found, but Iceland didn't seem to notice, so Norway left it alone.

When Norway stretched up to place a box of cereal in the cupboard, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and someone's chin rested on his shoulder. That someone kissed his cheek, and he let himself lean back.

"Norge…I think Icey needs a nap," Denmark murmured. He glanced back over his shoulder, and saw Iceland sitting on the floor, his head dropping down and then jerking back up. He looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Norway sighed and gently disentangled himself, walking over and picking up the sleepy toddler. Iceland put his arms around Norway's neck and rested his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes close. Norway brought his brother to his room, and set him down on the bed, tenderly covering him with the blanket and kissing his temple. When he quietly left the room and shut the door, Denmark was waiting for him.

"You know, Norge…" he began, but Norway cut him off, holding up one hand.

"If you are going to say anything that belongs in the bedroom, stop now."

Denmark studied him, then grinned again. "Damn, you're good. Well, since that's off the table, maybe we can make lunch? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Norway commented, grabbing the Dane's hand and pulling him to the kitchen. "I'll make you something, but you have to stay quiet. Iceland is sleeping."

"Yessir!" Denmark saluted, and Norway playfully smacked his arm.

"Stupid Dane…" he murmured, but he was smiling.

…

…well, then, that was a silly ending. Reviews make little Icey smile!


End file.
